


"What Do You See?"

by Newt_Scamanders_Fantastic_Headcannons



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (possibly), Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bran Stark is precious, Btienne/Podrick are here because I can, Gentle Hodor, Gentle Jojen Reed, M/M, More haracters to come, Multi, Slow Burn, Suspecting Meera Reed/Jon Snow, Young Love, both are: oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newt_Scamanders_Fantastic_Headcannons/pseuds/Newt_Scamanders_Fantastic_Headcannons
Summary: The young Brandon Stark, unknowing as to what his life will become, begins to travel north with his brother Rickon- and their loyal servants, Osha and Hodor. They travel in search for their brother Jon, whilst also seeking asylum from the destruction of Winterfell. Along the way, however- their plans are thrown for a loop, the life of the young Lord changed forever- all due to one young boy... Jojen Reed.Brandon Stark, fifth child of Catelyn and Eddard Stark, has been found by the universe.





	"What Do You See?"

“Shh my Prince… everything will be alright…” That same voice began to coo inside the young Stark’s mind, filling his thoughts as his body seemed to run through the thicketed wood. Brandon’s head spun as his eyes searched for the disembodied voice- his efforts fruitless as even Summer had abandoned him. “My Prince, please do not fret” The Voice spoke, “You and I will be united soon, and then…”  
Suddenly- a boy appeared in front of the young Lord, his hair a kinky, wiry blond mess. The boy looked into his eyes, a mysterious, pale green filling Bran’s vision- the hue overwhelming as he seemed to fall, practically drifting in the grass green colour.  
The boy’s body grew closer and closer, his hands reaching out to the brunette’s own- intertwining their fingers. This boy didn’t look much older than Bran himself, yet, his bones felt fragile and bird-like whilst in his grasp. Brandon couldn’t describe what had begun, a warm, tingling feeling blossoming through him, filling him with warmth, and a sense of longing…  
“-I will never leave your side… for all my days…” He whispered, lifting one of their clasped hands, his lips, as soft as milk, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Bran’s hand, a shiver running down the Lord’s spine at the gentle touch.  
“Who- who are you?” Bran whispered back, his body leaning forward, anticipating the moment they would meet- their lips mere inches apart. Oil-slick eyes began to shut, his breath catching in his throat as the other’s tickled his face… Their chests pressed together, hands queezing as their lips barely met- light filling the universe around them-  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hodor?” A low voice called- it’s heavy hands gripping at the young Lord’s shoulders. His eyes began to flutter open, catching full sight of a concerned, but ever-joyous Hodor. The giant backed away from the boy- revealing Osha, and his brother Rickon, looking out from behind him. Osha’s lips curled into a smirk as she stared at her ‘little lord’, his pale cheeks flushed, lungs barely catching breath from his mysterious dream. “My my…” She whispered, a chuckle slipping from her lips, “What has my little lord been dreamin’ about?” She cooed, kneeling down to face Bran, her hand gently touching his shoulder. 

“It’s nothing-” He spat, embarrassment colouring his cheeks to a darker shade, “Just another nightmare- nothing more-” his body squirmed within his fur pelts- which suddenly seemed all-too-hot for his body, even within the north’s icy winter chill. He glanced around, noticing the orange hue of the day’s new sun. “It’s early morning…” He mumbled, “We should go- we need as much daylight as we can get…” 

“Now Now-” Osha tutted, now standing next to the young Lord. Hodor had stepped away, and began packing their things- setting up the sled for their travels. “We can’t leave withou’ havin a little breakfast, can we?” she retorted, leaves crunching beneath her feet as she stepped to the fire, turning the small skewered rabbit. She removed it from the fir, hacking off two of outs legs, and handing them to Bran. “Eat, Hodor and I already have, long before you lads were awake- so… have at it.” 

Brandon was thankful for the both of them- thankful for the food- and even more thankful for how they cared for Rickon, making him their priority. He knew they needed to continue- and fast. As his father always told him, patting his head, and calling him ‘summer child’... Winter was coming, no matter how much they prayed, how much they hoped and dreamed for it to remain as is- it could never be. Winter was coming, and no one could stop it. He ate as he was told, hundreds of thoughts running through his head- body somewhat soothed by the rabbit, somewhat soothed by the other’s presence. 

Soon enough, the group was on their way. Hodor lead the way, pulling Bran behind him, Osha and Rickon followed behind, allowing Bran to be able to speak to them- the four remaining tightly close. Oddly enough, as they continued- the snow began to dissipate, leaving bright, lush green in it’s wake. “Hodor?” The giant questioned, even he confused by the area’s change. “Osha, have you ever seen this place before?” Rickon questioned, his small hand gripping at her sleeve- looking to her for guidance. 

“No I haven’t little lord…” She mumbled, turning her head with every rustle of a leaf. “Never been ‘ere in my life…” The woman tightened her grip on her spear, having sharpened it to a deadly point the evening prior. “Hodor…” She began, glancing around as the wind began to pick up around them. “Let’s go a lil’ faster… I don’t like it ere’...” 

Suddenly- a loud ‘snap!’ erupted from the bushels- alarming the four as they continued to walk. “H-hodor- if you need to… be ready to run with them…” She whispered, glancing between the two brothers. Another snap- one much closer. Osha stared at the boys, gulping for a moment. “Be brave…” she whispered to them, shouting as she turned towards the noise- speak held tightly in her hands. 

Suddenly, it was met with the neck of a young man. His hair as blonde as the sunshine- eyes as green as the trees. “I’m unarmed…” He simply stated, arms outstretched as he paid no attention to Osha, his eyes transfixed onto Bran. “I’ve come a long way to find you, Brandon Stark…: He whispered, his voice seemingly nowhere- yet everywhere in Brandon’s ears. “And we have much longer to go…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated! I'm sad to say- I realized I left out Summer halfway through writing the chapter! Don't fret, the loyal dog will be introduced next chapter- I'll find some logial way to squeeze her back in there :) 
> 
> Thank you all very much for reading! And I will try my hardest to keep this story alive! And to adopt some sort of uploading schedule.  
> -Cheers!


End file.
